


you stands for unrequited

by maalaaviikaa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maalaaviikaa/pseuds/maalaaviikaa
Summary: the gap between us had always been too large to jump. there was only one thing left to do- fall.





	you stands for unrequited

I always asked too much from you. 

When your eyes shone for someone else I turned your head-"look. look at me." All the smiles I wanted to erase, the ones aimed at him that curled softly, in a way they never did for me, they tore me in two with a blunt edged sword. Your happiness was never mine to hold, yet I cradled it in the reflection of you in my pupils. Starry eyes, trapping your image. I could never erase those smiles. 

I want you to be happy. Forgive me, I'm sorry. 

I always froze at your gentle touches, waiting for a more that would never come. The hand that traced my palm, had read a million others. The future I read in the creases of our joined hands was superstitious but, god, was it beautiful. 

You're next to me now, but you've never felt so far. In your head you're miles away, with someone stronger- not weak, cowardly, too late (always too late) me. 

I want to paint you. I follow the flowers blooming along the clench of your jaw. Birds settle in the corners of your eyes and butterflies steal from your lips. "you have nice eyes" I lie. What I want to say is "I love you. I'm sorry. you have such beautiful eyes."

I won't say it. I'll treasure you from afar with silent whispers and bubbling infatuation. 

"is that not love?"

It's not. I don't care.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3! if you want more I have some stuff on wattpad~ maybe check it out :) @ malymarshmallow


End file.
